For Me
by Dark-Child2
Summary: Its been ten years since they've talked to each other. The perfect relationship ruined by one letter. Well what if after all of these years, Tommy starts seeing Kim's reason for writing it. Will it be what he expected? Only one way to find out.
1. Nightmares

Hey guys this is my first PR fic so I'm up for any suggestions.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. They're owned by Disney.

"Where the heck am I?" I quickly take a look around to see that I'm surrounded by darkness. The only light source that I seem to have is this spotlight that seems to be aimed at me.

"Welcome Black Ranger, to your subconscious. This is where you have your greatest battles, but unfortunately for you this will be your last."

What the heck? I turn around, trying to find the source of the voice. "Oh, really? What makes you think that?" I ask still looking around. I suddenly stop, realizing that it's kinda hard to look for someone when you can barely see what's in front of you.

"It's not something I think, Dr. Oliver, it's something I know to be a fact. But don't worry, you'll find that out soon enough."

There goes that voice again. Man, why does that voice seem so familiar? Wait a minute! Did he just call me Dr. Oliver? Mesagog! But how?

"What do you mean 'you'll sound out soon enough'? I say we torture the little traitor now!" Oh no . . . not her. I'd recognize that annoying voice anywhere. Rita Repulsa. But wait that can't be right . . . why would she be here? It's just doesn't make any sense. First Mesagog now Rita! And if Rita's here, that can only mean . . .

"For once I agree! Lets do this now!"

...Zedd. This isn't good. What's next? The Machine Empire? Divatox? How many of them are here? It won't hurt to ask.

"Who's all there? Mesagog, Rita . . . and of course Zedd. What do you all want? Why have you brought me here!" I shout into the darkness only to get laughter in return.

"What's the matter Tommy? Are you afraid?" Purred a female voice.

You gotta be kidding me. Divatox? I would be just my luck that every villain that I think of actually appears.

"Afraid of you Divatox? Heh. Never." I smirked a little. There I go into that cocky leadership mode that Hayley's always telling me about. Why do I have a feeling that I should have kept that comment to myself?

"Well see if you feel that way after this . . . " I raised my eyebrow at her comment. "After what?" ...Great the silent treatment. I'm not gonna like this. After about a minute or so I start to hear their evil laughter again along with something else in the background. It's muffled but is sounds like . . . . A person?

"Lets see if you recognize this voice White Ranger." I hear Mesagog hiss. White Ranger?

"The White Ranger is in the past." I fold my arms and close my eyes, hoping that my martial arts training with help me sense where my opponents are.

"What a coincidence, She's from your past also."

She? ...They wouldn't. Who am I kidding? They're evil villains of course they would. Seeing how Mesagog just entered the picture he shouldn't know of her . . . but then again, he was teamed up with Rita, Zedd, and Divatox. Rita and Zedd where around when we were together and even though Divatox wasn't there in the beginning, I'm pretty sure that she knew that something was between us just by the way I reacted when she kidnaped her and Jase.

"TOMMY!" My blood runs cold as my worst fears are conformed. Kimberly . . . no . . . I feel the last of my sanity slip away as anger consume me. I hear them laugh.

"That wiped that smirk off of your face didn't it? Divatox sneered.

I feel as though I'm losing all control. Just like when Divatox kidnaped her. She must have given them the idea.

"Let. Her. Go." I say through gritted teeth. Knowing that they weren't going to actually let her go. But I couldn't help but say it.

I hear her struggling. "Let go of me! Tommy!"

It tears me apart hearing the pain and anguish in her voice. I hear a click and a slight hum as I see a dim light appear in front of me, and a figure. As the light gets brighter, I begin to realize that its Kim. The look on her face-the emotions . . . I prayed every night that I'd never see her like this.

"Kim" I whisper to myself. The look on her face tells me that she heard me. But if she did so did they.

"I see that I've touched a nerve." I hate it when he gets like this. Last thing I need is Mesagog feeling confident.

"If you want her back, alive that is, I suggest that you listen and do as we say." You know I never realized how much Mesagog and Zedd sound like until now. My thoughts were quickly interrupted as Mesagog continues where Zedd left off.

"So what do you say Dr. Oliver?" I look to Kim, whose pleading eyes tell me two things at once. She wants me to help but the same time she didn't want me to get involved. It's a little too late for that Beautiful. I try to take a step forward.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, unless you want your precious Kimberly to have an unfortunate accident." As Rita says, this Elsa and Zeltrax appear at Kimberly's sides. I retracted my foot and stood there contemplating my next move. I gotta get her out of here . . . but how? If I try to move toward her, they might hurt her. I can't risk that. I guess . . . wait! I pull up my arm sleeve expecting to see my Black Dino Morpher. Which of course wasn't there. Damn! Why didn't I see that one coming? I hear Divatox laugh.

"Looking for your new toy Tommy? Well too bad! You're powerless here. No matter how many colors you go through."

I guess I really don't have any other choice. I fall to my knees and hold my head closing my eyes as I suddenly get a pounding headache. It doesn't help that I'm racking my brain looking for a different option. My mind coming up blank, I look to Kim. Realization dawning in her eyes as she sees what I'm about to do.

"Tommy no ... " she whispers shaking her head. Believe me Kim, I don't want to do this either. But if it's the only way that I can make sure that you are safe, than so be it. I can't risk losing her. I won't risk losing her.

"I have no choice Kim . . . I wish there was, but there isn't . . . look I just want to say that I'm sorry . . . " I can see the puzzled expression on her face as I say this.

"...I'm sorry for not being there for you before. For my screwed up priorities . . . for not making enough time for you . . . for not getting on that plane with you . . . for causing our breakup . . . " Kim quickly cuts me off.

"Tommy stop. You're not the reason for our breakup! The reason I broke up with you is–"

"Times up Dr. Oliver! Say goodbye to Ms. Hart!" hissed Mesagog. I looked up to see Elsa pull out a needle preparing to inject Kim.

"WAIT! I'LL DO IT!" I shout at the top of my lungs trying to get my captors attention.

"I'll . . . I'll do it! Whatever you want! Just let Kim go!" Silence. Then I hear their laughter as Zedd shouts "Excellent!"

"TOMMY NO!" shouts Kim as I see her continue trying to break free of the straps that held her in her spot.

"Well Tommy, now that you have agreed to surrender, I do believe that its time to get started" purred Divatox.

"Yes lets. Say goodbye to your **_Hart_** Dr. Oliver. For this will be your last time seeing her." Hissed Mesagog as he started to laugh with all of the rest. Mesagog laughing? Well that's new . . . Everything starts spinning as my headache grows worse. Why do I feel light headed?

"What . . . are . . . you . . . , do–ing . . . to me?" I ask my words sounding slurred to my ears. I'm . . . so . . . sleepy. Can't . . . stay . . . awake . . .

"TOMMY!" Kimberly's scream wakes me up long enough to see Elsa inject her with whatever fluid was in the syringe.

"KIMBERLY!"

"KIMBERLY!"

Tommy shoots up in bed breathing heavily with his body covered in sweat. He takes a quick look at his surroundings and realizes that he is in his bedroom. He sighs as he runs a shaky hand through his matted hair. "It was just a dream Tom. She's alright. You're alright." Tommy says to himself in an attempt to calm down. Which didn't work. 'Than why don't I feel alright?'

Tommy's thoughts are quickly interrupted as he hears four pairs of footsteps running up his stairs. 'Oh great.' Tommy thinks ruefully. Tommy's door bust open as four teens quickly barged into the room.

"Dr. O, you okay!" they all chorused with worried looks on their faces as they surrounded Tommy's bed.

He sighed and responded, "Yeah . . . I'm alright guys." At his students disbelieving looks he adds, "Guys I'm okay. Really it was just another bad dream, okay?" He watched them all release a breath that they had been holding, but quickly give each other a look and turn back to him. Conner looked at him with concern. "But Doc that's the fourth nightmare this week!"

Kira sits on the corner of his bed. "It's like every time that you go to sleep you have one. And last time I checked dad that wasn't normal." She puts her hand up to his forehead to see if he was warm. "Are you feeling okay?"

Tommy smiled inwardly as he heard that she had called him "dad." The four teens have been doing that a lot lately. Along with calling him Tommy, Tom, T, Dr. O, Kira's occasional Oliver when she's mad at him, bro, and of course, even though it annoyed him to no end, Conner's dude. He didn't mind the other ones that much but that last one -

"Dad? ...DAD?" Tommy came out of his thoughts and turned his attention back to the teens. "Hm?" They all sighed a sigh of relief. "Where'd you go? We've been calling you for a while now?" asked Trent watching him closely.

"Sorry 'bout that guys. I was just lost in my thoughts for a second." "You were thinking about your dream?" ask Ethan

"Yeah . . . among other things." Kira got up off the bed. "That settles it. We're calling Hayley." She looked to the others as they nodded their heads in agreement and headed out the door.

"Guys wait! You don't need to bring Hayley into this! It's -" Tommy took a quick glance at his clock that read 3:22 in the morning. "Its past three in the morning! You guys can't call her now!" Tommy shouts trying to stop the teens. They stop and turn to him. "Well we can't just sit here! We gotta check you out." Says Kira glaring at him.

Ethan looks thoughtful for a second. "Well **_we_** could always hook up the equipment and check him out. I mean, I know how to work everything down there. That way Hayley can rest for a little while longer." He says looking toward the leader of the situation. Kira looks back at Tommy and sighs. "Alright . . . that'll work. Come on dad. Lets go." She looked at him expectantly.

Tommy closed his eyes and sighed. He knew he wasn't going to win this one. He looked at the teens. None of them where budging without him. "Alright. Alright. I'll come. But uh . . . can I get dressed first?" Tommy asked as he looked down and realized that he was half naked. Kira looks down and mumbles a "yeah" and tells the guys to come on.

Tommy watched in amusement as the teens left his room. Having Ethan give them a run down on what he was going to do. "What have I gotten myself into?" Tommy asked shaking his head as he got up and headed for his dresser to search for a top. Eventually comes across a black beater and throws it on. He heads back to his bed and sits down clutching his head. 'Man why won't this let up?' Flashes from his nightmare ran through his mind. Kimberly's screams echos in his thoughts. 'It just felt so real . . . ' Tom looks at his shaking hands and starts mumbling the mantra that he had developed over the past couple of days. "She's alright Tom. She's okay. She's safe and sound in Florida. Just like Jason told you last night. Don't worry about it. He would tell you if something was wrong with her. Wouldn't he?" Tommy shakes the doubts from his mind. "Of course he would. He wouldn't keep something like that from me." He looks toward the phone, wondering if he should call his friend and report in on the latest nightmare like he was ordered to do the night before. Tommy grabs the phone and heads toward his bedroom door. After a second thought he tosses the cordless onto his bed. "I'll do it tomorrow." He heads down the stairs shaking his head "Here we go."

Thanks for reading my fic. Please review! I love the feedback. See ya next chapter!

DC


	2. First Day Back

Hey guys! Thanks for all of the great reviews! I really appreciate it, and a special thanks to my friend CL, if it wasn't for her threats it probably took me forever and a day to update, LOL. Well here's the next chap! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: You guys know the deal. I don't own Power Rangers, wish I did though.

"I know Jase . . . "

Aisha sits with and amused smile on her face as she watches her friend pace in front of her while talking on the phone with their brother.

"I haven't been working too hard!"

She had arrived in Reefside earlier that morning for a business meeting concerning more funds for her animal clinic. And knowing that her friend would be up getting ready for work, she decided to pay them a quick visit.

"I'm fine! Really!"

Just to show up and find them still dressed for bed and fighting a losing battle on the phone.

sigh

Hearing the defeated sigh she guesses that this conversation was coming to an end.

"Alright. Alright. Alright I will . . . "

They flop onto the couch next to her with the phone still in her hand.

"...you too . . . bye."

They drop the phone onto the space next to them and look at her with tired eyes.

"Hey Sha."

Aisha smiled warmly at them and replied, "Hey girl. Wanna talk about it?" The girl in question shakes her head "no" but tells anyway.

"It's nothing really. I just had that stupid nightmare again. That's all."

Aisha shakes her head. "Kim you talk like this is nothing! You've been having this dream for how long?" She pauses to think, "Nine years? Anyway, I thought they stopped?"

Kim nods her head and sighs. "I started having them again a couple of nights ago." Aisha shakes her head. "Girl, don't you think it's time you do something about this . . . " Standing up Kim interrupts her, "I've already done something about it! That's why I can't understand why I'm still having it!" And with that she begins pacing again. Aisha sighs and shakes her head again. "Are you sure that you can't tell any of us what this dream is about?" Kim stops and looks at her. "No, I can't. 'Cause if I do . . . then everything will change and then it'll happen."

"What will happen?"

Kim is quiet for a moment before answering softly, "I wish I could tell you Sha . . . but I just can't."

Aisha, clearly seeing that this was getting them no where, decides to change the subject. "Girl aren't you late for work?"

Kim stops mid-step and shrieks, "Oh my God! I'm late!" She runs up the stairs with Aisha following behind her laughing.

Reefside High

Tommy sits at his desk with his head in his hands. It's his first day back after his whole invisible episode. And it was all going well until he started the lesson.

Flashback

Tommy stands in front of his class happy to be back. As much as he hated to admit it, he missed work. He missed working with his students and teacher them new things and seeing the looks on their faces when he assigns them homework. _You're evil Oliver_. He thinks with a laugh. But every now and then he'd surprise them, again just to see their faces. His class seemed to like surprising him too. He wasn't expecting such a warm welcome when he entered class earlier. The various "Dr. Os" and the hugs and pats on the back some of his students gave him.

He looks at his students sitting and laughing amongst each other. He really hated to ruin their fun, but he had to get started with the lesson.

"Alright guys. Where did Dr. Mercer leave off with you guys?" He sees Devon raise his hand, "Yes Devon?"

"You see Dr. O, Dr. Mercer didn't really go over anything that we were doing with you."

Tommy raises an eyebrow as he heard a chorus of "yeah's" throughout the room. "He didn't? Hm . . . okay well . . . " Tommy stops for a second and points his finger at Devon and Cassie while looking at them oddly. "You two were actually here?"

"Like yeah Dr. O. He wouldn't let us go anywhere!" Cassie exclaims as Tommy laughs. "Okay then. How about we pick up where we left off. Alright?" At the numerous groans and complaints from his class he added. "But if you guys like . . . I can bring Dr. Mercer back . . . "

"NO!" The class stated unanimously. He watched and held back a laugh as he looked at Kira and the guys shaking their heads and waving their hands in protest. Even Trent was agreeing and Dr. Mercer was his dad.

Tommy smirked and replied, "Alright then. Everyone turn to page . . . " The next thing anyone heard was Tommy cries of pain as he drops his textbook and falls to his knees holding his head.

Some of the students scream while others holler "get help!" Tommy looks up briefly, his vision blurry as he sees Conner and Kira make their way toward him. Conner telling Trent to get the nurse and Kira telling Ethan to call Haley. Tommy closes his eyes again. The pain consuming him. _What the heck is happening to me? ...AAAHHGG! It feels li-like my head is splitting in two!_

He feels a hand on his shoulder and looks up to see Kira and Conner kneeling in front of him. His head hurting too for anything to function right, and he barely makes out what they're saying. "Don't worry Doc helps on the way. I just need you to stay focused dude." _Dude . . . That has to be Conner._ The next voice is low so that only he could hear it. "Just hang in there dad. Haleỳll be here in a second." Tommy feels himself nods and faintly hears the cries of his students as he blacks out.

About 10 minutes later

Tommy stirs a little. Groaning in the process. _Man it feels like I was hit by a megazord!_ _What happened?_ He hears someone shout "he's coming to" as he opens his eyes. It takes his eyes a second to adjust to his surroundings and notices that it's his classroom only from a slightly different angle. _I must be on the floor._

"Tom are you okay?" asks Haley as she looked down on him worriedly. "Yeah you just blacked out." Adds Trent. _I what?_ Tommy tries to sit up only to be gently pushed back down by Haley. "Whoa take it easy there cowboy." "Hales I'm fine really." He attempts to sit up again only to get a look from Haley. "I'm fine," he repeats as he sits up slowly holding his head. "Man what happen?" "What happen Dr. Oliver is that you found another excuse to skip work." _Great she's here . . . of course she's here. One of her teachers passes out so she came to see if they're alright. No, one is that heartless . . . not even her._

He looks to see Haley about to respond to her comment and he holds up his hand to stop her. "It's alright Hales. For her that's a way of asking if I'm alright." _I think._

"Yes whatever." She looks to Kira and the guys and clears her throat. They all looked up her. "I believe that you five can join your class in the gym now." They look to Dr. O for confirmation at his nod the guys give him a pat on the shoulder and give Haley silent pleas to look after him. Haley smiles understanding. Kira gives him a hug and makes a quick motion to her wrist and Tommy understands. The teens each avoid Randall's gaze as they head out the door. Once out in the hallway they look back at him one more time before Randall ushers them down the hall after giving Tommy a small glare.

"I'll never understand why someone would make her the principal of a high school."

Tommy sighed. "I know that I have to work with her." Haley smiled at him and patted his shoulder. "You poor baby."

"Hahaha very funny Hales." Tommy smiled and rolled his eyes. Haley's look turned serious. "But seriously Tom, are you okay. 'Cause from what the kids told me, I think that I should be taking you to the hospital."

Tommy stayed quiet as he thought of all of the pain that was coursing through him. _Maybe I should go get checked out . . . I've experience lots of pain before but nothing so intense . . . kinda like when my powers were leaving me . . . _"TOMMY." Startled out of his thoughts he looked up to Haley who was on the verge of calling the kids back. "...I don't know Hales . . . I've . . . I've never felt anything like that before . . . and the only thing closest to it was when I was losing my powers . . . and that scares me . . . "

Haley not knowing what to say to that just rested her hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Come on Tom, let's go get you checked out." Tommy just nods his head and with a little help from Haley, stands up and heads toward his desk. "I've already got your stuff." He turns to face her and sees her with his briefcase in one hand and jacket in the other. Tommy gives her a small smile and says thanks. As he takes his coat from Haley, a thought comes to mind. "Hey Haley before we go to the hospital can make a quick stop? It'll only take a second."

Haley sighs and says, "Depends . . . where?"

"I just want to stop by the gym and let the rest of the kids know that I'm okay." Haley nods and they head out the door.

About five minutes later

Kim runs into the gym just to come to a screeching halt when she sees Randall there with her class and by the looks of it another. "Why Ms. Hart, I'm so glad that you could join us this morning." Kim stood there catching her breath. "I'm sorry Ms. Randall. It's just that-" Randall cut her off, "An emergency came up at the house. Am I right Ms. Hart?" Kim nodded her head and odd look on her face. "Yeah . . . how did you?" "I swear Ms. Hart. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you and Dr. Oliver were related. You both have this habit of being late for everything-"

"I was only late once!"

Randall ignored her and kept on going. And as she did, Kim went to go get her plans out of her office and to set down her things. When she came back, Randall was just finishing up. "And you both always have excuses for everything. I'd say that you two are a perfect match."

"Then maybe I should go meet this guy." Kim mumbles as she looks to her students smirking. The girls behind her along with the rest of the students laugh a little. "I heard that Ms. Hart." Randall turns around to see Kim standing with her students. "Now I hope that we won't have these problems in the future." Says Randall over her shoulder as she leaves the gym. Once the doors close, Kim lets out a breath. "Man I thought that she would never leave," she turns toward the teens. "I mean really. What am I supposed to do? Call the emergency back and ask the to reschedule?" At this her class laughs. "Alright now that the "wicked stepmother" is gone, how about we get to work?" She watches as her students head to the girls and guys' locker rooms to go change. She went to go into her office when she notices that there was a big bulk of students still standing before her.

"Hi guys. Since the harpy was to busy ragging on me to explain why you guys are here, would one of you care to explain?" The students all turn to each other and started talking amongst themselves to see who would explain. While they're doing this Conner, steps forward along with the rest of the rangers. Kim saw this and nodded. "Okay Conner. What's going on?" She knew this particular group of students well. They reminded her a lot of her old group in high school. Which is why she worked a little harder to get to know them. All of them from completely different backgrounds but they just seem to fit together.

"We were in Dr. Oliver's first hour science class when . . . " "He blacked out during class, so Randall brought us here while he goes to the hospital." Trent finished for him. Kim puts a hand to her mouth. "Oh my God . . . is he alright?" "He woke up right before we left, he seemed alright," said Kira putting in her part. "But his sister is here to take him to go get checked out anyway. Just in case," says Ethan picking up where Kira left off. Kim slowly nodded her head. "Oh well that's good. Well you guys can join us if you want or you all can sit over on the bleachers until this period is over."

They class split up as some went to the locker rooms to change while others headed toward the bleachers.

5 minutes later

"I hope that dad's okay." Says Kira as her guys sat on the gym bleachers away from the rest of the class.

Ethan looks up from his laptop and places his arm around her and gives her a small hug. "Don't worry K, this is Dr. O we're talking about. I'm sure he'll come strolling through those doors any second." As he says this the gym doors open and in comes Dr. Oliver. Conner and Kira look at each other and then back at Ethan who just shrugs his shoulders and says, "Coincidence."

"Yeah right bro, that's the third time you've done that."

"He's right. Are you sure that your power isn't telling the future?"

"Funny guys funny. You know-" Ethan is cut off as the rest of their class notice Tommy and start bombarding him with questions. At all of the commotion the gym class that was being held at the other end of the gym stop to see what was going on.

Tommy's class gathered around him. All of them asking him various questions. Tommy holds his hands up in a an attempt to quiet them down. "Alright. Alright. Let me talk." The students quiet down. "I just came in to let you guys know that I'm alright. I'm not sure what happened back there but Haley's here and since she doesn't trust me to drive, she's taking me to go see what caused that back there, but I should be back later" The students all start talking at once again and Tommy again holds up his hands to quiet them down. "Now who's the gym teacher for this period? I wanted to thank them for watching you guys."

Tommy doesn't notice the small petite woman standing behind him. "I am." Tommy turns around to great them and as their eyes meet both of their eyes go wide.

"Tommy?"

"Kim"

To be continued...


	3. Starting OVer

Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long! I'm in my last couple of weeks of school before summer break and their just poring the work on. But I'm back and here is the next chap.

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, wish I did.

* * *

"Tommy?" 

"Kim?"

'_Alright Tom, you delusions are getting a little too out of hand. Kim is not standing in front of you...alright now that the denial stage is over, what do I do?' _

Tommy gives her a good look over. _'Man what I wouldn't give for her to be my gym teacher..._' Tommy gives himself a mental shake. _'Now you cut that out Oliver! This is not the time to be thinking like that!' _He looks Kim square in the eye, and that's when he saw something in her eyes that he hadn't noticed before, fear. _She's afraid of me?...why?_ He then heard another voice in his head, _'Why? I'll tell you why, that damn letter is why she's afraid of you! And she better be afraid.'_

'_I don't want her to be afraid of me. I swore to myself along time ago that I would not be the cause for that look to be in her eyes, again.' _said the first voice.

'_Bro, you have got to be kidding me. Don't tell me you're gonna give her another chance?' _

Tommy ignored the other voice in his head and gave Kim a reassuring smile and he saw her hesitate before smiling back.

"You two know each other?" Asks Cassidy looking back a forth between the two. Kim nods.

"Yeah, we uh..."

"...We were friends back in high school." Tommy finishes for her noticing the deer in headlights expression that crossed her face when Cassidy asked that question.

"Hey uh ...it's... been awhile..." says Tommy getting tired of the awkward silence that filled the room. _'Don't do it Tom.'_

"Y-yes it has...how are you?" _'Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. What am I going to do?...Well Kim it was bound to happen sooner or later...But why now?' _Kim was snapped out her thoughts by Tommy's response. "I'm doing pretty good...slight headache...but other than that I'm pretty good." said Tommy holding the back of his head and chuckled a little. _'You're setting yourself up again.'_

"Yeah the kids told me what happen..." Kim folds her arms across her chest, clearly uncomfortable with the situation. Tom nods and looks around at all of the teenagers standing around them. "And speaking of kids," he clears his throat, "Didn't Ms. Hart give you guys something to do?" Most of the kids muttered a quick "yeah" and walked off trying to do something besides be near Dr. O, but a small amount that included his four rangers, stayed. Tom sighed as Kim laughed a little. Tommy gave them a look and they quickly went back to the bleachers.

Tommy looks around him one more time. Making sure that they had some sort of privacy, before he turned back to Kim. And as he does this he get another sharp pain in his head and winces a little.

Kim sees this and automatically moves closer to him and lays a hand on his shoulder. "Tommy you should go and see a doctor...wait a minute. I thought that your sister was here to take you?"

At the confused look on Kim's face as she said 'sister' Tommy explains. "It's my friend Haley. She's as bossy as Jase and as smart as Billy. Scary combo." Kim chuckles a little. _'Girlfriend maybe?...It's not my place to ask'._ Kim looks over Tom's shoulder to the gym doors and see's a woman with red hair standing there holding a suitcase. "Its that her?" Kim asks, her head motioning towards the door. Tom turns around to see Haley standing there with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Yeah. She's waiting to take me to the hospital so I better get going." Tommy looks back at her and she nods with a small smile on her face. "Alright."

"It was nice seeing you Kim." Tommy says as he shoves his hands into his pockets.

"You too Tom."

Tommy turns around and starts heading for the gyms doors. Kim watches him for a second before turning to join her students.

'_Don't do it Tom. I know what you're thinking.' _

'_All you have to do is turn around Tommy. Turn around and give her another chance.' _

'_Don't do it man. I'm warning you.' _

'_Everyone screws up Tommy. She did and so did you. She gave you the chance you needed. Give her the chance she needs.'_

'_Do you WANT to get hurt again! Cause if you give her the chance, that's what's gonna happen. Do you really wanna take that risk?'_

Tom stops and turns around and looks at Kim's retreating form. _'...Yeah I do._ _It's time to make things right again.' _

"Hey Kim!" Tommy calls out to her and she turns around and with a puzzled look on her face walk back towards him and he meets her half way.

Once they were standing in front of each other, Tommy takes a deep breath.

"Look Kim, it's been a long time...and during that time we've changed...We're different people than what we were in high school...So I thinks it's time we re-introduce ourselves...to start over..."

Kim looks at him wide eyed. _'No way...Is he really giving me another chance?'_ She watches as he outstretches his hand. "So what do you say? Can we start over?" Kim looks at his hand and then back up at him. Trying to figure out if he was for real. "I don't know Tom, I mean...it's been years and-" "And we need to talk, I know...but for now can we just...you know forget the past and start over. I mean, Kim I know that things may never be the way they were in high school, and I accept that." _'No you don't.' _Tom quickly silences the voice in his head and continues. "But Kim back then you were more than my girlfriend, you were my best friend. I mean, I told you things that I never even told Jason." Kim looks at him, her eyes welling up. _'I can't believe he's doing this, after what I did to him.'_ "Kim over the years, I've missed that. I missed talking to you, hanging around you. I missed my friend...I just wanna know if I can have her back." Kim looks into his eyes and nods and then hesitantly reaches out and puts her hand in his as he shakes it and smiles.

"Man I wanna hug you right now." Kim raised and eyebrow and asks, "What's stopping you?" He looks past her and she follows his gaze to her students. She turn back to him with a smirk and shakes her head and mutters, "Oh brother" before throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him. Tom is taken by surprise at first, but quickly returns the hug. After a few moment they release each other and Tommy smiles at her before looking over her shoulder at their students and noting that most of them were looking at them smiling while others were talking amongst themselves glancing in their direction, Cassidy was whispering angrily at Devin as he was fumbling with his camera, and his rangers standing there with sly smiles on their faces. Kim looks in her students and gives them a small glare and the quickly go back to what they were doing and one student exclaims, "Man do all teachers know that look?" Kim laughs and looks at Tommy, who just smiles and shakes his head. "Alright lets do this." Kim raises an eyebrow at him as he again holds out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Tomas Oliver."

Kim smiles, takes his hand, and replies, "Kimberly Hart. I've heard a lot about you. It's nice to finally meet the man that Principal Randall is always talking about."

"Ugh. You had to mention her didn't you?" Kim laughs and lets go of his hand.

"I can't help it. Every time I do something that she thinks is wrong, she brings you up. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that she had a small crush on you."

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Why does everyone say that?" Again Kim laughs. "Well Tommy you always did attract the oddest people." Kim quickly realizing what she just said, looks up to see Tommy with a smirk on his face about to respond. "Not a word." she says just as he opened his mouth.

Tommy laughs and Kim puts her hand over her face and shakes her head. _'I can't believe I just set myself up like that.' _She looks up and see Tommy calming down and says, "_Most_ of the time you did. I was the one exception." Tommy looks at her, his voice filled with nostalgia. "Yeah Kim. You were the one exception." Kim looks up at him and he quickly schools his features. Kim just gives him a small smile. Tom starts to smile back when he gets another stab of pain in his head and he hears her screams from his dream. He grabs his head with one of his hands and closes his eyes. Kim goes over to stable him as he starts to loose his balance.

"Come on Tommy, its time for you to go." She helps him walk over to Haley and once they get to her Haley trades places with Kim. Tommy chuckles and looks to Kim. "Thanks." "Not a prob." Kim looks at Haley and holds out her hand. "Hi, I'm Kimberly Hart. I know Tommy from high school." Haley shakes Kim's hand and replies with a small smile on her face, "Haley Johnson, a friend of Tom's from grad school." Kim smiles back and looks back at Tommy. "Alright fly-boy, its time for you to be off." Tommy reluctantly nods his head. "I know, I know." As Haley begins leading Tommy out of the gym doors Kim says, "I'll talk to you later." Tommy turns an smiles. "Alright. Ask Kira for my cell number." Kim grins, "Already got it." Tommy gives her a look and she just shrugs, but suddenly she gives him an odd look as she goes over what he just said. "Wait why would Kira have your number?" Tommy looks to Haley and then back at Kim. "It's a long story. I'll tell you later." Kim just raises her eyebrow and nod as Tom and Haley leave the gym.

She walks back to her class with a grin on her face. _'A fresh start. I am not going to screw this up.'_

End Flashback

Tommy smile to himself as he lifts his head to watch his last class for the day file out of the classroom. He then went about his usual routine of erasing the board before he left. He hears the familiar chiming of his cell phone and digs in his pocket for it. Finding it, he flips it open and answers it.

"Hey Tom...are you doing anything later?"

Tommy smiles. _'Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all.' _


	4. The NotDate

Thanks guys for all of the great reviews! Sorry it took me so long to update. I've just been so busy since my break started. Well here goes chapter 4. Enjoy!

**Later on that night**

"How did I get myself into this?" Tommy asked himself for the tenth time as he stood in front of his closet, looking at his colorful wardrobe. He picked up a green polo and looked at it. "Well we are starting over."

"Tom will you just pick a shirt already?" asked Haley as she looked up from her laptop and at her nervous friend.

"But I can't decide what color to wear!" replied Tommy as he put the green polo back and picked up a red button up. "Ugh!" Tommy put the red button up back and ran a hand through his hair. "Why am I so nervous about this? I mean, we're just hanging out. It's not like it's a date or anything." He walked over and flopped down his bed next to Haley, who just looked at him and shook her head. "Now Tom, do you really want me to answer that question?"

"No..."

"Then don't ask. Besides I don't see why you're having such a hard time with this." Haley sat her laptop down, got up and headed towards Tommy's closet. She rummaged through his clothes for a second and pulled out a pink button up. She turned and looked at Tommy with a quirked eyebrow. He turned the shade of the shirt for a second before responding. "It was a joke from the guys. They said they were helping my pick out my wardrobe for my next color."

Haley laughed as she put the shirt back. A few seconds later, she walked up to Tommy and gave him a pure white t-shirt and a black, short sleeved button up. He looked at them for a second and then up at Haley. "What made you pick these?" Haley shrugged and replied as she picked up her laptop and sat back down. "I dunno. I figured that with the white shirt you'll be represent the time you two were together and you can wear the black one over it to represent now." Tommy thought for a second. "Why didn't I think of that?" Not looking up from her work Haley replied, "Because you're not me...and because you were a Red." Tommy smiled and kissed Haley on the cheek before he went in the bathroom to finished to get ready. Haley just smirked and shook her head and waited for what she knew was going to happen. About five minutes later she heard Tommy shout from the bathroom, "What do you mean, 'because I was a Red'!"

**About 10 minutes later**

Tommy came bounding down the stairs dressed in what Haley gave him with some dark blue jeans. He looked around and found Haley scanning the city while the teens did their respected hobbies.

"What do you guys think?"

They all looked at him for a couple of seconds. "Wow Dr. O. What are you all cleaned up for. Your hot date with Ms. Hart?" replied Conner as he came over to him dribbling his soccer ball. Tommy rolled his eyes.

"It's not a date Conner."

Ethan walked around him. "Well it looks like you're dressed for one." Tommy just glared at the teen as he looked at Haley who was sitting there smirking. "You look fine Dr. O, ignore the idiots." said Kira as she pushed the guys out of the way to get a better look at Tommy. She looked up at his hair and frowned, which Tommy noticed. "What?"

"Run a hand through your hair."

Tommy looked at her like she'd lost her mind. "What? It took me forever to get it like this." Kira just shook her head. "Trust me. Just do it." Tommy stood there unsure for a moment before he finally did as he was told. Once he was done, Kira smiled and nodded. "Good. That's much better." Again Tommy looked at her oddly. "What?" Kira walked back over to where Trent was sitting there looking at him. "With your hair all spiked up, you looked like a friggin Backstreet Boy." Haley couldn't take it anymore as she burst out laughing. Tommy looked at her and then back at the smirking teens. "What is it!"

Trent finally walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's nothing Dr. O. They're just laughing at how nervous you are. Just relax and have a good time on your outing." Tommy looked at him trying to figure out if he was telling the truth and then looked back at a still laughing Haley who was now nodding her head. "He's...he's right Tom...you look fine...have a good time..." she said in between laughs. Tommy just nodded, still not sure, and went back upstairs.

**Kim's house**

"Ugh! What should I wear!" Aisha just shook her head as she talked to Trini on her cell phone. "Yeah Trin, it's that bad. She's running around here spazing." "I am not spazing!" "Kim you have a lot of cute outfits, just pick one!" "I can't 'just pick one'!" Aisha just nodded. "Ah huh. She claims it's not a date, but she sure is running around here like it's one."

"It's not a date!"

Kim turned around and looked at the amused yellow ranger. "Besides Sha, I don't need a cute outfit. Because this **isn't** a date. I just need something comfortable...and maybe a little cute."

Aisha laughed, "Hey Trin, let me call you back. I gotta help our girl find something to wear...you too girl. Bye." She hung up her phone and thought for a second. "Oh you know something I haven't seen you in, in a long time?" asked Aisha as she walked into Kimberly's closet. Kim just raised her eyebrow, looking at her friend. "What?"

"Remember that cute shirt Tommy got you for your birthday..." Aisha poked her head out of the closet and looked at Kim. "What I meant was-" "No you're right Sha, I haven't worn that in a long time." replied Kim as she headed for her drawer. "Kim I didn't mean to-" Kim turned around and smiled at her friend. "It's alright Sha. And now that I think about it, it'll be perfect for tonight." Kim turned back to the drawer and pulled out the top. She looked at the pink and white stripped tank top and smiled to herself.

"This is perfect." And with that she walked over to her bed and picked up her jeans and went into the bathroom to change.

Aisha just stood there confused. She then reached into her pocket and pushed redial. She waited for a second as it rung. "Hey Trin, it's me. Girl, do I have something to tell you."

Tommy pulled up to the scheduled meeting place and killed the engine. _'Alright Tom. You can do this. "You're just getting together to catch up. To talk. That's all. There's no reason to be nervous.' _Tommy leaned back in his seat and rested his head on the head rest. Trying to get himself together as he waited for Kim.

_You've got to give 'em _

_The best_

_The best_

_The best_

_The best of you_

Tommy nearly hurt himself as he jumped at the sudden noise. He looked around the car until he realized it was his phone. He fished in his pocket and pulled out the little noise maker.

"Oliver."

"_Hey Tommy, what's up man?"_

"Nothing much man, just meeting a friend."

"_Oh really? Is this the same friend that the kids told me you were getting all worked up about?"_

"I wasn't getting all worked up about her." said Tommy as her looked around trying to see if she pulled up yet.

"_Oh! So it's a her."_

Tommy smacks himself on the forehead. _'Crap. They didn't tell him that part...and I just did...crap. Crap. Crap...All well might as well just go with it. There's no way to fix it now.' _

"Yeah, it's a girl. She's one of my co-workers."

"_Ah. Tommy's finally getting back on the dating scene."_

Tommy sighed. "It's not a date. I've been absent from work from a while. As you already know. So she's just filling me in on what I missed. Plus she's new around here, so I'm just gonna show her around. Nothing big."

"_Ah huh. Whatever you say, lover boy."_

"Jase-"

"_Anyways, what's this I hear about you having another nightmare and blacking out in class?"_

Tommy leaned his head on the steering wheel and closed his eyes. How was he gonna get out of this one?

"It was nothing Jase. It was probably just an after affect of the procedure we used to get me out of the suit."

"_That's crap Tommy and you know it. That wouldn't cause nightmares you started having eight-nine years ago."_

Tommy sat up and ran his hand through his hair as he tried to find a way to get Jason off of his case. Out the corner of his eye he saw something move and turned to see a powder pink Taurus pull up. He smiled and got out of the car.

"_Tom!"_

"Hm? Oh sorry about that man. Look can I call you back later?" ask Tommy as he walked towards the car.

"_What? Tom you need to take this seriously. This isn't normal. Even for us."_

Tommy rolled his eyes and watched as the car door opened and Kim got out.

"I do! And I know that this isn't normal. But I can't talk about it right now." He heard Jason sigh on the other end. And smiled knowing that for now, he's won.

"_Alright man. I'll let you go for now. Enjoy your date."_

Kim grabbed her purse and shut the door. She turned and smile at him.

"It's not a-"

"_See ya bro."_

Tommy glared at the phone for a moment before looking up to find Kim smiling at him.

"Hey."

Kim laughed a little. "Hey yourself. I must say, I'm surprised. You're on time. No wait, you were early."

Tommy just glared at her while she laughed. He guess the glare would have worked better if he wasn't smiling.

"Yes I'm on time...I wasn't late that much back then."

Kim just gave him a look and he gave in. "Alright. Alright. I'm not late that much anymore." Kim raised her eyebrow in disbelief.

"Look I was here before you."

"Tonight was just a fluke."

"You know what, I don't have to take this." replied Tommy trying his best to look offended. Kim tried her best not to laugh, but in the end, ended up failing. Tommy just shook his head trying not to laugh along with her. "Come on." he said as he lead her into the park.

**Later on Tommy's POV**

"So I just decided that I needed a change. And I moved here. Angel Grove will always be home to me, but...I guess it just held too many memories for me."

I nod my head, as I listen to Kim go on. I can't believe this. I'm sitting in the park, we'll actually I'm sitting on the swings but that's besides the point. I'm sitting here talking to my ex. And not just any ex. The Ex. And it's like nothings changed. If you don't count the giant elephant that randomly pops up. But after awhile he takes the hint and leaves.

We've walked around the park and with some persistent begging from Kim, we even played on the playground equipment. Me getting stuck on the spiral slide is one thing that she's never going to let me live down. Which reminds me...I gotta get a hold to her camera. I'm deleting that picture of me on the merry-go-round if its the last thing I do.

"So Tom what about you?"

Huh? What about me? I see her smile and roll her eyes. Good. This is good. I haven't screwed up yet.

"I've basically told you my life story. Now its your turn." she says as she starts to twist in her swing.

Oh no. Do we have to? I quickly look down at my watch trying to think of a way to get out of this. "You know Kim, it's getting kind of late. Maybe we should pick this up later." I start to get up just to feel two small hands pull me back down. Almost making me fall out of the swing. I turn to look at Kim who was now sitting about eye level with me, seeing how her twisting around had made her chain tangle up. I'm almost tempted to make her loose her balance, just to see her go spinning. But the small glare on her face make me push all of the mischievous thoughts that I had, into the back of my mind.

"Are you sure you wanna know." I ask as I look back up at her twisted swing chains. SO tempting. She tries her best to fold her arms and hold on to the chains at the same time. "Oh I'm positive I want to." She looks at me and then looks up to see what I'm looking at. She then fixes me at a glare that would make Zedd go running. "Don't. Even. Think. About it." I laugh a little. "A little to late for that one."

"Tommy." she says warningly. Do I really wanna do this? We just got back on speaking terms.

"Just think Kimmie. All it would take is one little push and-"

"Tommy."

"Yes?"

"If you push me, the pic of you on the merry-go-round is getting posted on the school website." She wouldn't. I stop visualizing her spinning for a second to look at her. Oh no. One eyebrow cocked and a evil smirk that rivaled my own, graced her, usually, innocent face. She would SO do it. I give the swing chain one last longing look before sighing in defeat. I'll get her back some how.

"Alright you win. What do you wanna know? She gives me a look. Okay rephrase question.

"Okay. What do you already know?" I watch as she thinks for a moment. Staring out into the distance. After a couple a minutes she turns back and looks at me.

"I know everything up until you started working with that Mercer guy." I stare at her. Stunned she knew that much about my life after being a ranger. I'll admit, a lot of the stuff that she told me earlier, I already knew, but still.

"How did you-" She looks down for a second, suddenly finding the playground wood chips very interesting, smiling a little. "What can I say? I know people-"

"Who know people." I smile as I finish it for her. She looks at me and smiles. Man I can't believe how much I've missed that smile. No time to think about that now. She wanted to hear my story? Well boy do I have a story to tell her.

"Well you see, after I signed to work with Mercer, we went to one of his islands..."

I proceeded to tell her about the details of the experiments we were working on. How Mercer disappeared and how someone had reprogrammed one of our experiments that we called 'tyranodrones'. And to how the island eventually ended up blowing up, with me on it. And she sat there the whole time looking like a child being told a bedtime story. Every now and then asking questions or putting in her usually wise cracks about me and the profession that I chose.

"So after all that happen, I called myself settling down to live the quiet life. Bought a house in the woods. Got a job teaching at a local high school. Just trying to be still for a change." I sigh and Kim smiles at me. "You know that never works out for me, right?" She laughs a little. "Nope."

So I tell her about my first day on the job. Being stuck with detention duty. Which eventually led up to the teens getting a hold of the Dino Gems. At this point Kim was staring at me wide eyed saying 'no way' over and over. She knows were this is going. "So this is why Kira has your cell number." I nod my head and continue on with my story. When I tell her about me getting the black Dino Gem, she doesn't believe me and I have to show her the bracelet. What she did next surprised the hell out of me. She just burst out laughing! And we're not talking about a little chuckle. Nooo. Full fledge laughing. To the point of tears! And the only thing she was able to say while she did this was 'they were right'. After a good ten minutes or so -no seriously. It took her that long to get herself together. I continue on with my story. I tell her about Trent and the evil White Dino Gem and she gives me a sympathetic smile and I just smile in return. And you know if we talk about Trent being evil, we have to talk about me be encased in amber. Numerous emotions flitter across her face as I tell her this. Shock. Anger. Fear. And a bunch of others that I'm still trying to decipher. I'm touched that she still cares about me enough to feel all of these emotions as I tell her this.

We get to the most recent part. Me being invisible. And the whole time Kim keeps asking me if I'd taken advantage of my invisible state to do some inappropriate stuff. And she laughs and gives me a 'yeah right' look as I constantly deny her clams.

"So that's basically it. A couple of days ago, I was freed from the amber and I came back to work."

"Wow Tommy...I don't know what to say..." I watch as she looks at her watch and I look at mine. 3Am! How in the world did we end up talking that long? "Oh my gosh! It's so late! We've got work in the morning." says Kim as she looks up at me. "Yeah. And I have a distinct feeling that I still have four teens waiting at my house. So I better get going." I stand up and stretch. Man you don't notice how long you've been sitting, until you stand up.

"Yeah." I look down to see Kim still sitting in her same position. "Aren't you coming?" I ask and she looks up and me and smiles. "Yeah. I'm just going to sit her for a second." "Alright. I'll see you at work tomorrow, Beautiful." Did I just call her that? She looks at me, stunned. I know. Two times in one night. Boy am I full of surprises. She gives me this mega watt smile in return. "Alright, Handsome." I grin at her and start to head back to my car until she stops me.

"Hey Tommy?" I turn to look back at her and find the same smirk from earlier back on her face. "What?"

"You're not into the color pink or anything are you? Besides on girls, I mean." Hm? What made her ask that?...I think back to when I told her about my new color and how she responded. The only thing she could say was... I glare at her and she burst out laughing again. I think for a second before I smirk to myself. She's too busy laughing to notice. I head back over to were she was and look down at her for a second before slightly bumping her with my hip. As she slowly starts to spin around she stops laughing and looks at me before shouting. "TOMMY!" I laugh as I watch her become a human spinning top. I laughed as I tried to walk back to my car. All too soon, I hear the swing come to a stop and here rushed footsteps approach me. I just laugh even harder as I feel Kim push me. "That was not funny!"

In between laughing and wiping my tears, I manage a response. "You're right, it wasn't funny...it was hilarious." She pushes me again and I can see she's trying not to laugh. "That picture is SO going on the site tomorrow. Any last words Oliver?"

"Yeah. It was worth it."

"Shut up."

That just started my laughing bout all over again. And this time she joins in with me. After a little while we're both able to calm down enough to walk to our respective cars. I turn and smile as I watch her open the door. She turns to me with a small smile. "Thank you Tommy." I smile sincerely as I catch the double meaning. "No problem. This is something that I've been wanting to do for a long time." She smiles and nods her head. "Goodnight Tom."

"Goodnight Kim." I watch as she gets in her car and pull off.

Yep. Definitely something I've been wanting to do for a long time.

**Authors Notes**

Thanks for all of the great reviews guys! Sorry it took me so long. School just started back up for me and I've been crazy busy. But don't worry the next chap shouldn't take that long. Well till next time...

Cya!

DC


End file.
